


Our Summer

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chicago (City), Crack Treated Seriously, Cute TXT, Fluff, Gen, Our Summer: Selfie Version inspired, Soobin loves art, TXT being teenagers, do not copy to another site, out of character a little, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Basically the members of TXT exploring Chicago like in their Our Summer version...Alternate summary: Soobin just wants to see some art





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!!
> 
> A/N: all the places they visited are real places in Chicago! Not all of them are in the video itself but then again, who knows? Maybe they did visit the bean and it just didn’t make the final cut. I hope you enjoy!

The five teens were having a lot of fun filming for their selfie version of Our Summer. They were in Chicago, exploring Navy Pier and riding the Ferris wheel, running along the strips of beach, taking lots of pictures and videos (obviously), and generally having a good time. They had gone up to the top of the Willis tower the day before and now they were settling down for some lunch at one of the restaurants in the center of downtown, inside the train track loop that marked it.

“Can we visit the art museum?” Soobin asked one of their managers, having finished his meal. 

Glancing up from their laptop, the manager replied, “Maybe, if we have time before we fly back to Seoul this weekend. The morning before our flight is currently free, so unless we run late on filming, I’m sure we can squeeze it in.”

”Nice.” Yeonjun remarked, having listened in on the conversation. The other three were still eating and were laughing about something.

They waited until everyone was finished before heading back to the hotel, finished with filming for the day. It was Thursday, so they still had two more days before their flight on Saturday evening. 


	2. Friday

The next day, they went to see the famous bean before taking a lot of videos in the garden nearby. A friendly duck swam over to say hello and Huening Kai quacked back at it, laughing.

Soobin and Taehyun jumped across the water to the other side at the fountains nearby with the videos that spat water every ten or so minutes, challenging each other to jump from farther back without falling in as the others cheered them on until their manager saw them and they hurriedly stopped before they got in trouble. 

  
They also briefly stopped to go shopping before they went in search of lunch and Beomgyu found a pair of sunglasses he liked.


	3. Saturday

Soobin was growing slightly agitated. It was mid morning and they were still filming. After lunch, they were heading back to the hotel to get their bags and then straight to the airport. He sighed a little, but knew he had to focus on filming.

Their manager called out, “Let’s finish this bit up and then I think we’re done.” They were on yet another beach strip, one with a perfect view of the skyline in the background. The filming director told them to run down the beach as of racing the waves and then jump up onto the grass right before the water touched their feet. 

Huening Kai dragged Soobin with him as they ran, laughing at the older boy as he wasn’t quick enough to pull himself up and got splashed. 

“Alright, let’s wrap up then!” 

They finished and packed up, Yeonjun falling asleep in the van as they drove to the museum. They all got their tickets and went in, leaving their bags in cubbies.

They explored the museum for an hour before they went to have lunch and go back to their hotel. Soobin was very happy because he was able to see some art! He was also inspired by it and was hitting down some ideas as they flew back to Korea. It had been a fun trip and he couldn’t wait to see how the finished video turned out.


	4. Not a chapter

Did you enjoy? Please leave a comment if you did and even if you didn’t so I can know how to improve as a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested
> 
> Twt: @sugakookiesand9


End file.
